


尽在掌控

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆十周年控的梗发生在脱衣舞酒吧的故事
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	尽在掌控

双开木门在保安推动下发出沉闷低响，大厅里的镂空靠背椅全都四脚朝天放在圆桌上，卡座沙发整齐摆着流苏边的丝绒靠枕。照明仅维持在可供清洁人员劳作的亮度，因此外面虽是艳阳高照的正午，店里却昏暗如夜晚，隆二扶扶鼻梁上的眼镜，以不被领路保安觉察的姿势打量周围。

舞台区上方架设满满一排带有不同颜色滤片的射灯，可以想象全部打开后光线会多么缤纷耀眼。台上两侧各有一根落地钢管，上面不知沾过多少年轻男女的汗水，一段T台延伸到圆桌区，挑高台面与近在咫尺的桌面平齐，如果有人在那里跳舞远看简直像站在桌子中央……尽管做足心理建设，隆二仍然不自觉别过脸，这就是他即将开始“新工作”的地方。

周一闭店，周二到周六都是脱衣舞娘，周日则是舞男专场，当天的入场顾客不限性别女客男客皆有。凭借有别于同行的特色表演，这家酒吧在圈中声名鹊起，来往的客人也是什么身份都有，从大厅到卡座到里间的包厢，大量凭常规搜查途径难以到手的情报在推杯换盏中飞速流转。

第一时间将情报搞到手的方法也不是没有，在可靠线人的牵线搭桥下，隆二摘下警徽换上便装，以舞者的名义来店里卧底。

“今天你先观摩，下周正式出场，第一次不会让你去包厢，就在舞台上表演。”店长说话时夹杂英语中的俚语腔，墨镜后是一张深棕脸庞，隆二猜他是混血。说不定店内流通的情报也有难查的国际组织的份，想到这里隆二觉得此行不虚。

“表演和接待客人的事你直接问Sapphire，有什么不懂的都可以问。”说好带新人怎么还没出来，混血店长看看镶满钻石的腕表，朝包厢区入口大喊。

“快点，Sapphire——”

由女性来教情色意味的舞蹈，光是想隆二藏在衬衫衣领下的脖子开始发热，秉承卧底警察的良知他当然不会和舞娘发生什么，可近距离看女性的赤裸胴体对常年靠手解决生理需求的单身警官也是极大考验。

“来了。”一只大手掀开帘幕，高隆二半个头的男人朝他们阔步而来，他的目光在隆二身上停留一秒就转回去继续斜睨店长。

是男性，隆二松口气，对于舞男取女式花名也不在意了。可看到Sapphire在店长面前毫无顾忌耍脾气、店长似乎也习以为常的光景，隆二觉得跟这位“前辈”接触也不会有多轻松。

“你就是新来的？”跟店长调侃半天终于想起正事，Sapphire偏头甩开短卷发，露出浓眉高鼻的脸，泪痣犹如审讯室的灯泡在隆二眼前摇晃。

“……是的。”隆二很少在陌生人面前紧张，制服比自己魁梧的罪犯于他是家常便饭，也许丑恶狰狞的脸看得太多，一时见到长相英俊的同性反而不习惯。

“叫什么？”

“隆二。”

“上台哪能用那么土的名字，简直笑走客人，重新取一个。”

不等隆二张口，男人突然摸向隆二的耳廓，隆二迅速控制住自己才没抬手作出格挡架势，然而男人没碰他耳朵，只是取走眼镜。

“也别戴这种眼镜演出，过时了。”

眼镜被插回隆二的胸袋，男人凑近时浓烈香气呛得隆二直咳嗽。泪水模糊中他看见男人在笑，笑容倒是没有恶意，但也绝不是和和气气的安慰表情。

隆二把眼镜放入手提包，为了符合卧底身份他特意收起黑框买下这副金边眼镜，怎么看都觉得镜子里的自己时尚，谁知派上用场的机会到此为止。跟在男人身后，隆二心里反复滚动一句老话：外表艳丽的生物往往有毒。

“演出是在外面的舞台，结束后如果有客人指名看一对一的表演，就在这里。”

帘幕后的狭窄走廊两侧是一间间独立包厢，地上只有一张扶手椅，扶手上的捆绑带有塑料粘扣，客人坐下后会被绑住手臂，可要想挣开也是几秒钟的事。隆二瞟向天花板，壁挂音响上方安有监视探头。

“这里表演和外面一样，也是跳舞，有固定时长，而且禁止客人用身体任何部位接触舞者。”Sapphire指着监控器。

“设包厢就为了加这几分钟？”隆二问，想看舞者单独跳舞已经有卡座表演，包厢显得多余。

“当然不是，”Sapphire的语气就像讨论今晚吃什么，“在这里你想脱多少就脱多少，脱的件数和房费直接挂钩。”

隆二感觉男人正看向自己多解了一颗扣子的衣领，他悄悄捏住衣角将衬衫往后拉。

屁股不够翘、胸肌还行、胡子就保持现状也有人好这一口，Sapphire绕着定在原地的隆二走一圈，等隆二感到打量冷冻柜架上的肉排般的眼神终于移开，男人坐到房间里唯一的椅子上。

“好了，跳一段我看看。”

跳什么？不用说只要隆二提问男人肯定又会挑下巴斜他一眼，即使店长吩咐过什么都问这位舞男……隆二咬牙背过身，解开全部扣子让衬衫从肩头滑下。

“没要你这么快脱衣服，先跳几个舞步。”

嗓音刚落隆二犹如芒刺在背，连忙穿上衬衫，幸好里面还有件弹力背心否则他立刻顶着男人的笑声夺门而出。隆二回想网上的教学视频，慢慢转动手臂，他连局里的联欢舞会都没去过，接到任务后不得不在家苦练数日，此刻将全部所学都尽力比划一遍。

“动作太僵硬，转过来。”

低沉男声敲击着耳垂，隆二深深吸气然后转身。盘起一条腿的男人斜靠椅背，像在看无聊的综艺节目就差打呵欠，隆二直视男人半掩在卷曲头发下的眼睛，豁出去开始扭腰摆臀，手掌也撩开衣襟，在弹力背心包裹的胸膛上四处抚摸。脱衣舞还能怎么跳，越挑动情欲越好，不过看的人是男的，隆二不确定他的三脚猫功夫能不能起效。

Sapphire喊停之后，隆二喘气喘得比做完一轮卧推还起劲。如果墙上有镜子一定会照出自己又瞪眼又咬唇的古怪表情，隆二垂手站着，逼迫自己别老看地板。

“你没在这种店跳过吧？”

隆二点头，谎话越少其实越有利。

“为什么想干这个？”Sapphire问出隆二准备过的问题。

“我缺钱，很急的钱……我妹在等着做手术。”隆二调动呼吸节奏，嘴唇仿佛不受控制的抖动，情绪饱满到以假乱真。

“整体跳得可以，有节奏感，柔韧度也有，比想象中的好，”Sapphire搁在膝盖上的腿重新落回地面，“但要吸引客人单独点你还远远不够。”

指名才是最赚的，外面的客人往你裤腰里塞的钱酒吧会抽去大部分，而包厢客人递来的钞票直接就进你自己的口袋，Sapphire拍拍隆二侧边裤缝，眨眼时的活泼笑容就像还在念书的普通学生。这个外形艳丽的舞男似乎也不是浑身竖满毒刺，有机会隆二很想问问Sapphire来这里的原因，但是任务第一位，隆二压回拖延工作效率的念头。

Sapphire出去片刻推着一列衣架进来，他脱掉上衣，从挂满衣服的架子上找了件白西装，胳膊左右一伸就快速套好。

音响开始播放旋律复古的电子乐，十几岁时隆二很爱听，当上警察后偶尔的空闲时间他也曾找片沙滩戴上耳机边听边晒太阳，谁知再次听到这类歌居然是在脱衣舞酒吧，可谓是世事难料。

更难以料到的事令隆二情不自禁后仰，直至椅背边缘磨得后颈生疼他才想起可以换成舒服的坐姿。

几米之外男人侧身站立，望着对面空无一物的墙壁仿佛在沉思，一只手却移到身前，手指摩挲着光滑纽扣。随着扣子依次被顶出扣眼，赤裸的胸膛和腹部也一览无遗，男人仰头抚摸脖颈，嘴唇渴求甘露滋润般微张，男人半睁双眼，瞟向隆二的一瞬喉结故意上下滚动，隆二不禁也咽了口唾液。

单身再怎么久也不至于对男的产生感觉，何况Sapphire年龄应该比自己小，看着弟弟般的年轻男子极尽挑逗地款摆腰肢，殷红舌尖在唇角若隐若现，涌上头的禁忌感使隆二只想转过脸。

“看着我，”Sapphire的磁性嗓音拖得格外绵长，声音也属于演出的一环，眉心则尽量收住怒意，“是让你跟着学，好好看等会儿你再跳一次。”

捆绑带限制住了手臂，隆二也无法做太多动作，只好照Sapphire说的专注看他跳舞。

宽大西装滑至一侧臂弯，裸露在外的肩头转动，柔顺布料便滑得更下，男人的手指跟随音乐节奏也从锁骨向下游走，抚过起伏胸口又沿略微凹陷的腹筋来回勾画。皮带扣松开时隆二紧紧抓着扶手，但Sapphire丝毫不惧他的视线，他更加没理由再避开。

男人单手扔掉皮带，转圈之后又甩开西装外套，拉开一半的裤子拉链被里面鼓胀的物件顶得变形，而那个部位隆二目测应该尚未完全勃起。侧身时男人将后腰的内裤边也向下拽，挺翘结实的屁股前后挺动，无声张开的嘴模拟成“啊”的形状，手指也在嘴边不断进出。

空气中除了香水味似乎还有酒精般的迷醉味道，隆二发觉自己腿间也燥热起来，这远比他设想的看脱衣舞娘起反应更加糟糕，他悄悄调整坐姿并拢膝盖，希望正在认真表演的舞男没发现他的异样。

敞开的裤链被拉上，终于结束了隆二默念，然而男人边捋头发边走近，双脚打开径直跨踩在隆二两侧的地板，隆二整个人都陷进椅子靠背。

“你有反应了，”Sapphire做了一个张腿往下坐的动作，快贴到隆二大腿时又猛然站起，“这个你也要习惯，观看表演时客人出现生理反应在允许范围内。”

所以近身调情也是允许的，只要不违背接触规定。男人鼻尖悬在隆二的鼻子上方，每当隆二以为灼热呼吸会朝他扑来，那张轮廓锐利的脸就轻巧移开。浪荡和纯情都点到即止。

“I’m gorgeous and beautiful.”

男人哼起音响里的歌，明亮眼睛里映出隆二红潮泛滥的脸。

“sexy and exciting.”

男人的手掌离隆二还有几公分，却从胸膛到腿间来回隔空抚摸好几遍，在隆二硬起的器官上方男人甚至半握拳上下抖动，扭头就会碰到男人撑着椅背的手臂，隆二只能继续目视前方，任额角汗水滑落。

音乐不知何时已经停了，隆二的后背也汗湿一片，解开捆绑带之后他仍靠着椅背。现在去洗手间就等于认输，Sapphire正抱臂等着他的“演出”，隆二咬紧牙关，在Sapphire不咸不淡的问候中躬身移到衣架边。亮片的绒面的衣服多到花眼，隆二脱下衬衫，想想把背心也一鼓作气脱了，背后传来一声Sapphire的口哨，他慌忙拿了件深红西装披上。

“音乐你随便放一首。”隆二看着Sapphire重新坐回椅子，音调不知不觉比平时提高一度，他顺势清了清喉咙。

堂堂警官竟然被毛头小子看扁，隆二的职业自尊心受到不小的挑战，虽然没有哪项规定写着警官必须会跳艳舞，可此时他在当卧底，就得拿出不输给专业人士的劲头。

手掌在自己肚子上到处滑动的触感很奇怪，过去他和女人上床时也是抚摸对方的柔软身体。隆二闭眼抛开杂念，回想魅惑舞男刚才扭动的画面，左右摇晃腰身，大不了当作是健身体操。

隆二骨架偏小，锻炼肌肉相较身材高大的同僚更辛苦，但他还是练出有力量的腰腹，模拟性爱撞击姿势的舞姿轻松就掌握，检查健身成果时挺身绷紧胸肌的动作放在这里也歪打正着。对面的Sapphire很快轻咳一声，隆二知道自己方向对了。

沾上汗水西装出现更深的红痕，隆二伸长一条胳膊，让西装一路顺臂弯手腕滑落在地。接下来该怎么跳？他蹬掉皮鞋，手搭上皮带扣，解开后索性脱了裤子，里面是他为新工作买的豹纹内裤，不过不是三角式而是紧身版拳击短裤，这是隆二警官对脱衣舞男的最大接受值。

Sapphire从鼻腔里哼了一声，脸上的浅笑隆二理解为这招出得够准。他半眯眼舔着指尖，探入口中模拟吞咽，又听见一声轻咳。

如果抛开所有能放浪形骸到什么程度，身体做着平时无法想象的动作，隆二心头却涌起一阵高昂。

隆二精瘦的两条腿在Sapphire身前大幅张开，毫不在意给男人看自己紧身内裤中央撑起的半圆，而且顶端还濡湿一小块。他放低重心，屁股停在男人挺立得更高的腿间上空，抬腰划着圆弧摆动。Sapphire厚实的嘴唇因喘息而打开一条缝，隆二探出舌头，模仿舔舐的动作，在即将碰到唇角的那一刻收回，不出意料他看见男人拧起眉头又很快展开。

“叫我名字。”男人突然开口。

“Sapphire……”语言交流不算违规，隆二尽量加上发腻的夸张喘气。

“我的真名不是Sapphire，”男人抬头凝视他，隆二确信他没漏看一瞬间的狡黠微笑，“叫我臣。”

“臣。”隆二捋平打结的舌头，半晌才念出这个比花名简单得多的音节。男人睫毛翕动，竟然害羞般低垂下头，不再看隆二。

他在故意演戏！隆二内心大喊，况且臣是不是男人的真名还不一定，然而他悲哀地发现心里正在涌动另一股暖流，迫使他真的思考起男人对他吐露真言的可能性。

急于去看臣躲藏起来的表情，隆二弯腰察看，脚一滑却坐到臣身上。

“你违规了。”臣的脸上神色如常，哪里还有一丝羞怯。

“是你故意的！”隆二气恼地站起身，却被勾住腰。臣扬手一带隆二又跌回原处。

“客人说的话什么样都有，但不是你放松的理由，如果你要听更下流的我也可以说几句。”

内裤的单薄布料使隆二屁股紧紧黏着臣的大腿，他将膝盖跪上椅面想先撑坐起来，可挣扎中反而小腹贴上臣挺立的性器。自己的前端正靠着另一个坚硬物体的根部，要命的是传来的热度很舒服，隆二激动到声音变了调。

“放开我。”原本该喊出来的话语在隆二自己听起来都像在撒娇。

“我没抱你啊。”臣举起双手，意识到几乎赤身裸体的自己正主动趴在臣身上，膝盖还夹住对方的腰不放，隆二羞得连耳朵都在发烫。

想让我抱你也可以。臣含住隆二通红的耳朵尖，舌头一舔就发出啧啧的水声。

“有监控……”隆二怀疑是不是身体太热脑袋给烧糊涂了，他第一时间考虑的居然是这个而不是赶快从臣身上爬起来。

“现在只是训练，监控我关了。”臣捧起隆二的下巴，停在隆二前方轻轻呵气。

胸口隔着外套传来臣的心跳，胀到发疼的性器与臣的相互摩擦，隆二口中哼鸣着，只消他伸长脖子就能触到臣的双唇。他闭眼往前撞去。

舌尖撬开牙齿，臣很快找到他犹疑不定的舌头，卷住就用力吸吮。隆二揽住臣宽阔的肩，不让自己因力竭而滑落，臣抚摸着他流汗的背、细窄的腰，托住屁股把他往上送。

“摸我。”接吻间歇臣低声说道。

裤链一拉开壮硕的性器就弹到隆二掌心，烫得隆二不禁缩手，他哆嗦着展开手指握住臣的性器抚慰。臣摸上隆二紧绷的大腿，一路滑到根部，手掌包住阴囊轻揉。随即他扯下隆二的裤腰，把隆二颤抖滴出黏液的前端和自己并在一起。

“我坚持不住了……”隆二的膝盖磨得肿痛，和脱掉外套的臣上半身相接之处皆是火热。臣扶正隆二剧烈打颤的腰，伸手抚摸隆二触感柔韧的胸脯，凑上前咬住其中一侧的乳头。

自慰时都没碰过的部位突然被潮湿腔壁包裹，隆二差点惊叫出声，臣轻咬四周又用力吸住尖端，隆二只觉得下身快挣脱他和臣的手掌。他拼命扭着，却把自己往臣口中送得更多，臣含住隆二的整片乳晕，舌尖在乳尖反复弹动。隆二用最后一点力气推开臣握住两人性器的手，充血前端在臣的腹部陆陆续续洒下他积攒已久的精液，臣也跟着喷射而出，抬手刮去沾到他胸口的黏白体液。

情报资料打包发送后，隆二累得想就这样窝在转椅里睡到下班。他翻了翻备忘录，今天还有一项工作，全体迎接新来的成员。

据说年纪轻轻就参加不少机密任务，调来特别搜查科一向严肃的上司简直喜上眉梢。得再努把力不能输给年轻人，灌完咖啡隆二爬起来洗了把脸，他盯着镜子里挂着黑眼圈的脸看了看，将黑框眼镜换成之前买的金边。

明明很时尚，虽然看到这副眼镜隆二就想起许多不该想的过往。

他庆幸卧底时期只在大厅和舞男同事们一起跳事先编好的舞蹈，没被叫到包厢对客人又脱衣服又扭胯。任务结束一切都一笔勾销，隆二把没能问出Sapphire入行理由的遗憾塞回脑海深处。

“欢迎欢迎，他们都是我的优秀部下，这位是业绩第一的今市警官……”上司冲他努嘴，暗示微笑迎接新人，隆二努力弯起眼角，觉得自己从未笑得这么艰难。

“下面请新来的登坂警官说几句。”

“我叫广臣，大家叫我臣吧。”

外形出众的男人站在隆二面前，头发和隆二一样都梳成背头。男人以只有他能看见的角度做着“Lily”的口型，那是隆二在脱衣舞酒吧时绞尽脑汁给自己想的花名。

“您当时说的是只有我一人卧底！”上司的办公桌被隆二拍得震天响。

“那是别的部门的机密，我也是现在才知道，”上司最近在主动改变不苟言笑的形象，新剪的刘海下眼睛无辜眨着，“难道那时发生了什么严重事情，可都得写进资料上报啊。”

“没什么。”隆二回到工位，坐上转椅不停打转，似乎只要转晕了就能当什么都没发生。

下班后隆二磨蹭到最后一个走进停车场，鸣笛加远光令他骂骂咧咧回头看是哪个愣头青撞上他枪口。

走下白色跑车的是臣。

“你什么时候知道我是卧底。”隆二向来有话直说，憋闷一下午他总算当面跟人对峙。

“调职的时候，”臣的制服扣得一丝不苟，哪还有半点经验老道的舞男的影子，“我真以为你是来跳舞赚钱的。”

扯出老话题对自己也没优势，隆二摆摆手，表示都过去了以后好好相处。

一束花递到他面前，纯白的百合花在包装纸里开得正盛。

“你说起名Lily是因为老家院子种的百合花很漂亮，你也很喜欢。”臣把花束按到隆二怀里就偏过头。

他竟然真的容易害羞，隆二捧着沉甸甸的花，不知该腾出手转过臣的肩笑他一声，还是该回一句你怎么知道我说的就是真的。

“谢谢，我的确很喜欢。”隆二觉得应该请假休息一天，接受年轻同僚动机暧昧的花束，而且自己曾经和对方发生过那般亲密的接触，看来他病得不轻。

“用这个当名字很逊，我知道的。”

“精心选过正说明你做卧底很认真，”臣说，“其实你戴的这副眼镜很棒，那时我乱说的。”

“震慑新人嘛，没关系。”

空旷的地下停车场一旦安静下来反倒让人更加不自然。

“一起吃饭吧，我开车。”臣拉开副驾的车门。

“你这是在约我？”隆二将花束小心放到敞篷轿车的后座，然后转身系安全带。

臣拧动车钥匙。果然害羞的人多笑笑会更好看，隆二想。

“正式的恋爱不都从约会开始吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 标题是《Lose Control》的反义  
> 跳舞部分的灵感出自电影《艳舞女郎》


End file.
